meekhanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielka Matka
Wielka Matka - główne bóstwo Imperium Meekhańskiego oraz Issarów. Wyznawcy, obrzędy, modlitwy Wyznanie wiary rozpoczyna się słowami: Wierzę w Baelta’Mathran, Pramatkę, z której łona zrodzili się bogowie, którzy zjednoczeni wspólną wizją stworzyli świat i wszystkie rzeczy na nim, nad nim i pod nim. A na końcu stworzyli rozumnych, do których zaliczają się... Czciciele Baelta'Mathran zwracają się do bogini słowami: Wielka i Miłosierna Pani! bądź Łaskawa Pani, Opiekunko Dzielnych! Wielka Matko! '' Zaklinając się na wszystkie świętości powiedzą: ''na Wielką Matkę bądź Pani Miłosierna! '' Meekhańska tolerancja zakłada, że póki lud bądź plemię włączone do granic Imperium nie kłania się Niechcianym i uznaje zwierzchnictwo Wielkiej Matki nad panteonem, może czcić dowolnego boga (poszcząc, modląc się, medytując czy stosując dowolne obrzędy). Prawdziwy Meekhańczyk składa przysięgę ''na łzy Wielkiej Matki. Religijny człowiek powie: Jeśli taka będzie wola Matki. Niektóre choroby wyglądają jak wyrok Wielkiej Matki, pragnącej jak najszybciej zważyć duszę śmiertelnika. Kapłani Baelta'Mathran są ludźmi wykształconymi, znają wiele narzeczy i gwar. Jako misjonarze nawracają ludy północno-zachodniego krańca kontynentu na wiarę i porządek imperialnego panteonu. Meekhan nigdy nie podbił zbrojnie tej części świata, choć handlowo, kulturowo i religijnie osiągnął znaczne wpływy. A misjonarze najważniejszej bogini Imperium wędrowali od wioski do wioski, głosząc posłannictwo bogini. Bracia Nieskończonego Miłosierdzia – jeden z dwudziestu trzech głównych zakonów męskich Wielkiej Matki, zajmujący się głównie nawracaniem ludów spoza terenów Imperium. Mają swój klasztor na Amonerii. Kult Wielkiej Matki na Dalekim Południu Przez tysiąclecie Baelta'Mathran była najważniejszą boginią królestwa Daeltr’ed, aż do przewrotu religijnego, który wyniósł Agara na głównego boga księstw Dalekiego Południa. Obecnie, po upływie tysiąclecia, Wielka Matka utożsamiana jest w Białym Konoweryn ze Służką, boginią niewolników. Issaram i kult Wielkiej Matki U Issaram kobiety mają prawo decydować o sobie i swoim potomstwie w przypadku rozwodu. Kult Bogini Matki daje kobietom przewagę, ponieważ wydają na świat dzieci. Ponadto mogą one doskonalić umiejętności posługiwania się mieczem. Prawo plemion zakłada: Nikt nie może zobaczyć twarzy Issaram, dopóki kołacze się w nim życie. Jeśli ktoś ujrzy twoją twarz, on lub ty musicie stanąć przed Matką, nim nadejdzie kolejny świt. Wróg, który umiera w strachu przed wojownikiem Issaram, nie przynosi zaszczytu temu, kto wysyła go przed oblicze Wielkiej Matki. Małe, jasne kwiaty rosnące pomiędzy spalonymi słońcem skałami, w górach nad nielicznymi źródełkami Issaram nazywają sequi allafan - darem od Wielkiej Matki, który przypomina i niesie nadzieję. Issaram przez wszystkie stulecia trwali i przestrzegali praw, które regulują ich życie od narodzin do śmierci. Postrzegają oni otaczający ich świat, królestwa, imperia i dynastie jako coś tymczasowego. Issaram pokutują za dawne grzechy. Bramy Domu Snu są dla nich zamknięte. Dusza po śmierci Issara nie trafi w ręce Wielkiej Matki, która oceni jej wagę i czystość. Issaram wierzą, że plemię posiada jedną wspólną duszę - jest to kara wyznaczona przez bogów po wielkich wojnach religijnych. Po śmierci ich dusze nie odchodzą do Domu Snu, nie zaznają spokoju, tylko wracają do wspólnej duszy plemienia, gdzie oczeują na odkupienie. Każde dziecko w chwili nadania imienia otrzymuje kawałek tej duszy i w nim zostanie zapisane całe jego życie. Jeśli Issar straci swoją duszę tzn. jeśli ktoś ujrzy jego twarz - wówczas osłabi wspólną duszę plemienia. Jeśli zostanie ona zniszczona, Issaram znikną na zawsze. Kanayoness rozważa pokutę wymierzoną przez bogów dla Issaram: – Chyba że przeżyliście wbrew planom – szepnęła do siebie. – Chyba że pustynia miała was zabić, a klątwa, wiążąca wspólną duszę w żywym ciele plemienia, skazać na całkowite zniszczenie... Co ty na to? Wysłać lud, który narodził się na żyznych, zielonych ziemiach pełnych rzek i jezior, żeby odbył pokutę na pustyni, to jak kazać dziecku przepłynąć wpław ocean. Można unicestwić resztki narodu, nie brudząc sobie rąk krwią. Ale wy przeżyliście, wbrew wszystkiemu, wbrew boskim planom. Spotkaliście kilkudziesięciu starców z plemienia, którego młodzież wybito do nogi, a oni pokochali wasze dzieci i przyjęli was na swojej ziemi jak odzyskanych krewnych. Przeżyliście, czcząc najmniej zaangażowaną z bogiń i czekając na szansę na odkupienie... mimo że ono miało nigdy nie nadejść. Bo mieliście zginąć. (...) Na dodatek dotrzymaliście wiary Baelta’Mathran, a ona słynie z tego, że nie łamie danego słowa. Zresztą, może planowała to od początku? Kto ją tam wie? '' Powstanie Imperium Około 400 lat temu podczas wojen religijnych Stary Meekhan został zdobyty po raz trzeci i pierwszy cesarz, Fregan-ken-Leow, zbiegł na pustynię. Tam według meekhańskiej legendy objawiła mu się Baelta’Mathran, Wielka Matka, wtedy niemal zapomniana bogini, czczona przez tylko jeden lud. Wskazała mu miejsce ukrycia skarbu, za który mógł wystawić nową armię i nakazała mu zjednoczyć podzielony kontynent. Fregan wrócił do swojego miasta tuż po wybuchu powstania przeciw najeźdźcom i w ciągu roku wystawił armię, przy pomocy której zniszczył kult Sióstr Wojny i przeprawił się przez Góry Krzemienne, aby rzucić wyzwanie świątyni Reagwyra. Według Issaram Fregan-ken-Leow został przez nich znaleziony na pustyni wraz z siódemką towarzyszy. Zostali uratowani przed śmiercią z pragnienia, doprowadzeni do oazy, a wreszcie przyjęci jako goście w afraagrze. Tam przyszły cesarz poznał kult Pramatki Bogów. Postanowił podporządkować wszystkie religie Wielkiej Matce i złamać wojownicze kulty, które podbiły jego państwo. Przekonał radę plemion do udzielenia mu pomocy i uzyskał od Issaram dziesięć skrzyń pełnych złota oraz pomoc militarną w walce z wyznawcami Sióstr Wojny. Imperium Meekhańskie zjednoczyło sporą część rozdartego wojnami religijnymi kontynentu i '''zmusiło wszystkie kulty do pokłonienia się Baelta'Mathran'. Te, które tego nie zrobiły, zostały wyeliminowane. Najbardziej agresywne kulty, święci wojownicy Reagwyra, wyznawcy Laal Szarowłosej, akolici Dress, Kan'ny i Setrena Byka zostali pokonani, a ich świątynie zajęły właściwe miejsce w panteonie. '' Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza. Północ - Południe 'Ponieważ kocham cię nad życie' Przed napadem na dom kupca rozmowie z Aerinem Yatech opowiada o surowym prawie Issaram, które zakłada: ''Nikt nie może zobaczyć twarzy Issaram, dopóki kołacze się w nim życie. Jeśli ktoś ujrzy twoją twarz, on lub ty musicie stanąć przed Matką, nim nadejdzie kolejny świt. Yatech nazywa Isanell sequi allafan. 'Gdybym miała brata' Aerin mówi do Deany, że dziękował Wielkiej Matce za łaskę, którą wyświadczyła jego rodzinie, pozwalając mu przyjąć na służbę Yatecha. 'Pocałunek skorpiona' Yatech podczas wędrówki na pustynię rozmyśla o tym, jak wyrąbywał dziurę w miejscu, gdzie wyryto jego imię na ścianie przodków. Czuł, jakby pozbywał się ogromnego ciężaru. Wspomina słowa wuja: Dusza nie jest wcale błogosławieństwem. To ciężar, który musimy nieść od narodzin aż do śmierci, strzegąc go zazdrośnie przed spojrzeniami obcych. Może kiedyś, za tysiące lat staniemy przez obliczem Matki, pochyli się ona nad nami i każdy dostanie swoją własną duszę. A ci, którzy przenieśli ten ciężar przez millenia, zostaną wreszcie ocenieni i zbawieni. 'Zabij moje wspomnienia' Po masakrze w Glewwen-On kapłan Wielkiej Matki próbował pobłogosławić tereny skażone mroczną magią, w następstwie stracił wzrok. Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza. Wschód - Zachód 'I będziesz murem' Łowczy Laal Szarowłosej opowiadając o Uroczyskach, wspomina o wojnach bogów z Niechcianymi: (...) patrzę na świat jak na pole bitwy pomiędzy Światłem a Ciemnością. Pomiędzy naszą Panią, jej '''Matką' i Rodzeństwem a demonami z drugiej strony Mroku, Niechcianymi i całym ich pomiotem. Od Wojen Bogów minęło trzy i pół tysiąca lat i prawie wszyscy zdążyli zapomnieć, o co w tym chodzi. '' 'Światło na klindze miecza' Altsin w rozmowie z Wielkim Skarbnikiem Świątyni Miecza słyszy historię ekspansji Imperium Meekhańskiego, które narzuciło Ponkee-Laa kult Wielkiej Matki. Kapłani Baelta'Mathran mieli ogromne poparcie władzy. W czasie procesji Drogi Poświęcenia w tłum pątników wpadło kilkudziesięciu ciężkozbrojnych. Była to prowokacja kapłanów Wielkiej Matki, którzy chcieli wywołać zamieszki, by gubernator zakazał procesji i zamknął Świątynię Reagwyra. Szklaną gablotę z mieczem boga wojny uratowano przed rozbiciem. Kilka lat później Ponkee-Laa zrzuciło meekhańskie jarzmo. Kapłani zaczęli Reagwyra głosić, że pewnego dnia Reagwyr zajmie należne mu miejsce na tronie stojącym równie wysoko, jak' tron Wielkiej Matki'. Jak przystało na najszlachetniejszego z Pierworodnych. 'Objęcia miasta' Altsin podczas swojej pięcioletniej wędrówki trafia m.in. do świątyni Wielkiej Matki. Zostawił go tam kapitan statku, na którym były złodziej pracował przez osiem miesięcy. Pod Werholen, w domu Baelta'Mathran Altsin dowiedział się od kapłanów, że wrzeszczy przez sen z nieznanych językach: Kapłani byli ludźmi uczonymi, znali wiele narzeczy i gwar, jako misjonarze nawracali ludy północno-zachodniego krańca kontynentu na wiarę w Baelta’Mathran i porządek imperialnego panteonu. (...) misjonarze najważniejszej bogini Imperium byli naprawdę dobrze wykształceni. Lecz nawet oni nie potrafili rozpoznać, w jakich językach krzyczał. Nie umieli także powiedzieć, do jakich dialektów te języki są podobne. Altsin mieszkał w świątyni Wielkiej Matki przez cztery miesiące. Bił w dzwon na wieży, zamiatał posadzki, nosił wodę ze studni i pomagał w kuchni. Nosił świątynny strój - luźną szatę z kapturem. Czuł się tam jak w więzieniu, pewnej nocy wymknął się i powędrował na północ. Kategoria:Religia